


It was the Fourth of July

by comatosebadger



Category: Marvel
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/pseuds/comatosebadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art to accompany <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation">seratonation's</a> awesome fic  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5088743">It was the Fourth of July</a> :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was the Fourth of July

 

**Author's Note:**

> [THE FIC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5088743) :D and thanks to [seratonation](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation) for showing me how to make links! :P :D


End file.
